jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
All picture and product rights belong to their respective owners. This article represents a provisional list of products related to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Most of these are categorized by the companies that produced them. Many companies have produced a wide range of products in merchandising JoJo; licensed to them by Hirohiko Araki via his company Lucky Land Communications. Aside from printed materials, video games and figurines have proven popular. Books Novels ArtBooks *JoJo 6251 *JOJO A-GO!GO! *JOJOVELLER *JOJOmenon *HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure AAA: Animation Artworks Archive One-Shots *Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill *Under Execution Under Jailbreak *Dead Man's Questions *Dolce and His Master *Rohan at the Louvre *Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci *Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Other *JoJo's Bizarre Words *Hirohiko Araki's Bizarre Horror Movie Analysis *Hirohiko Araki's Manga Technique *25 Years With JoJo *STAND UP GUIDE Figures Several figurines have been released featuring characters and stands ranging from Phantom Blood to JoJolion. Medicos Entertainment and Banpresto have introduced a majority of the high quality figures, however several other companies have also contributed, all of which are copyrighted under © LUCKY LAND COMMUNICATIONS / Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha. *'Medicos Entertainment' **Super Action Statues (SAS) **Super Figure Art Collection **Super Figure Revolution *'Di Molto Bene' **Statue Legend **Minissimo *'Banpresto' **Master Stars Piece **JoJo's Figure Gallery **Ichiban Kuji **MAFIArte **DX Collection JoJo Figure ***DX Stand Collection ***DX Passione ***Other DX Figures **Sofubi Figure **World Collectable Figure (WCF) *'Medicom Toy' **Real Action Heroes (RAH) *'Kotobukiya' **Kotobukiya Figures *'Tokimeki' **Chara Heroes *'MegaHouse Corporation' **Cutie Figure Mascot *'Bandai' **Various Media Anime *See JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation *See JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *See JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable *Blu-Ray/DVD Releases OVA *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) *Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan (OVA) Movies *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (Film) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1 (film) Music *See List of Music Video Games List by Console Capcom *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Mirai e no Isan) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken HD) *GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 Jojo no Kimyō no Bōken Ōgon no Kaze) Namco Bandai *'CyberConnect2' **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 オールスターバトル JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōru Sutā Batoru) **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Aizu Obu Hēvun) *'DRECOM' **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストシューターズ JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Sutādasuto Shūtāzu) *'Anchor' **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ファントムブラッド JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Fantomu Buraddo) *'TOSE' **Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 英雄列伝 Famikon Janpu Eiyuu (Hīrō) Retsuden) **Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin (ファミコンジャンプ 最強の7人 Famikon Janpu Tsū Saikyō no Shichinin) Cobra Team *'WinkySoft' **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) Nintendo *'Ganbarion' **Jump Super Stars (ジャンプアルティメットスターズ Janpu Sūpā Sutāzu ) **Jump Ultimate Stars (ジャンプスーパースターズ Janpu Arutimatto Sutāzu) Clothing *'Ultra-Violence' **ultra BRAND Apparel *'Banpresto' **PansonWorks T-shirts *'Bandai Premium' **JoJo Exhibit Commemorative Set *'Sentinal' Smartphone Gloves *'Columbia Sportswear' **Columbia x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation Miscellaneous *'Banpresto' **Panson Works Key-chains **Writing Materials *'Di molto Bene' **Accessories *Medicos **Stone Mask Replica *'Sentinel' **Sundries Category:Merchandise